


Sweetheart

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A cracky PWP.





	Sweetheart

”William, sweetheart,” says Hannibal as he’s balls deep inside his lithe yet sturdy empath.  
“Yes my psychopath,” coos Will a he’s being dicked within an inch of his life.  
“Do you find me monstrous? “  
The ladder leaves marks on Will’s hands and his dick slaps against it.  
“Noo..I find your monstrosity a turn on. Can you never call me William again?”  
“I won’t. Will. I will only call you angel from now on.” Will sighs but he’s prostate is so stimulated that he comes all over the wood.  
“You’re cleaning that up with your tongue,” says the cannibal.  
“You absolute monster,” says Will.


End file.
